


Under the Moonlight

by Dustydexx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I'm really really sorry, I'm really sorry, M/M, it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin reflects upon his feelings for Bilbo as he watches the Hobbit get dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit or it's character.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.
> 
> Special note: This is for my friend Sammi (Or Kili :3) who drew me my Spn Oc! Thanks Sammi!~

The water was cold against Bilbo Baggins' skin, refreshing and at the same time, washing away the dirt and grime that the small Hobbit had picked up along the way this past week. It had been a hard week in fact, the food was running very low and the temperature was climbing quickly higher, making the days slow and heavy with heat. Which in turn made the Company travel slower and made everyone 2x grumpier. Except Ori for some reason. That Dwarf kept a polite smile upon his lips the whole time.

Bilbo took his time with his bathing and when he was done, he stepped out of the cool water, taking the large piece of spare cloth and wiping at his skin, drying his finally clean skin off. 

While Bilbo was busy drying every inch of his skin, Thorin was busy looking for the Hobbit. The king was a light sleeper, especially now in the Company. And after he woke up, he gave a quick check over everyone, only to find the Hobbit was missing. He was up in seconds,exploring the area, looking desperately around for the Halfling. 

Thorin spent five minutes trying to find the Hobbit and after being un-able to find him, he startes heading in the direction of the stream. Thorin didn't call out his name, afraid of what might reply that was not in fact his Hobbit.

As Thorin went fourth slowly, steps as soft as a Dwarve's could be, he was met with a surprising sight.

Bilbo was busy pulling up his pants, leaving him shirtless. And while the Hobbit was not muscled and toned, he was still beautiful. He had some extra middle but that did not change the image of beauty he gave off. The image the Thorin saw no matter what. 

The moonlight washed down Bilbo's skin, giving him a beautiful angelic like blue tone to his soft skin. Bilbo looks utterly beautiful in the night, just as he did in the day. The time made no difference in the end, Bilbo was always beautiful.

Always.

Thorin wouldn't say he was in love with Bilbo. But not because he didn't feel it was true.

Because the thing he felt for this little Hobbit, transcended any definition of love in any language. Dwarvish, Black speak or even Evlish.

Thorin cared for this Hobbit beyond the limit of words.

Which is why he couldn't tell the Hobbit, not until this journey was done and Erebor was his again.

The love he felt for Bilbo was distracting enough. When in danger, Thorin's first priority was Bilbo and Bilbo alone. It should be the safety of his whole company and not just the Hobbit.

It was a scary though but in the end, Thorin would risk everything for this Hobbit. And he wouldn't hesitate either.

He had to wait until it was no longer a concern that his first thought was Bilbo. And then he could tell him, then he could shower the Hobbit with jewls and gems and most importantly all of the love Thorin could give him.

Once they reclaim Erebor, Thorin will show Bilbo all his love, beyond the extent of words.

Once they reclaim Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, thanks Sammi I hope you enjoyed this! Even though it's so short.
> 
> And I hope the rest of you all enjoyed this!  
> Lots of love,  
> Tennex <3


End file.
